End of the night
by aka-ume
Summary: Have anyone ever wondered how our beloved VK will end? This is my own theory on how the series will end though I strongly believe in a happier ending for everyone Warning: Deathfic


**Disclaimers: **I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Since it felt a lot like the series is ending soon, and the possibility of an unhappy ending is pretty high, I wrote this in hope it will never happen in canon (I will cry my heart out if it does). I'm not a native speaker, so please be easy on me.

**End of the night**

Mercilessly, Kaname thrust his sword into Isaya's chest. A faint and peaceful smile lit up the old pureblood's face as he trembled, feeling his lifeblood flowing swiftly from the wounds. Isaya froze for a split second; his life force drained away as he slowly crumbled into dust. Thousands of years of his long life finally came to an end; he had been waiting since forever for this moment to come. The bitter wind rushed through the quiet garden, swept away his remaining dust.

Isaya was dead, leaving Kaname and Yuuki the last purebloods still in existence in the entire world. All of Kaname's plans came to fruition then; he should have been so proud and triumphant over this success. However, the pureblood felt none of it. His heart was filled with nothing but emptiness; the emotion was so overwhelming he could not escape from it.

Out in the street, loud steps could be heard, and in a short instant Yuuki showed up along with Zero. She panted heavily, her chestnut hair fell messily over her face as she spoke, her whisper hushed:

"You did this again… Kaname…"

Kaname slowly turned to face her, his dark cloudy eyes looked deep into hers:

"The existence of the purebloods is against the most basic rule of nature: Nothing lasts forever. Therefore, despite having everything humans have ever wanted, we still can't find happiness. We can't go on this way for all eternity. That's why I'm going to annihilate all purebloods."

Yuuki's eyes widened in shock as she was frozen in her place: "You said…all?"

Lost in his thoughts, Kaname continued emotionlessly, gradually walking towards his girl.

"Human lives are short but cheerful, because they cherish every single moment they have." Kaname said quietly, clasping Yuuki firmly in his arms.

"No, Kaname! I don't want this!" Yuuki exclaimed, terrified at the thought of what he was about to do.

"Maybe it was merely a selfish wish of mine, but I want you to be happy, Yuuki. As a human being."

"No!"

A trace of a beatific smile crossed Kaname's lips as a stream of blood flowed from his limp body. At this very moment, he did not feel any pain nor sadness; there was just serenity filled his heart. No more hesitancy then; indeed, he was so certain that this was the best way for her. And for him, too.

"Forgive me, Yuuki…"

The man slowly closed his eyes, an image slowly evoked in his mind, blurry at first, but clearer later. He saw that hooded ancestor standing in a pasture, back to him, the wind gently brushing her hair. Gracefully, she turned around, her face lit up by a dazzling smile.

"You're late, Kaname. Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you?"

After that came a burst of light, one so unnaturally bright the image faded out.

And then there were none.

The night descended quickly, covered everything in its deep and smooth darkness. Clouds enveloped the whole sky, leaving no faint traces of the moonlight. In the cold air, thousands of identical snowflakes swirled gracefully before gently touching the earth. Fierce winds sighed as they rushed through the empty, dilapidated castle, carried the ashes with them. The whole scene was dark and chaotic, yet somehow magnificent.

On a small pile of snow sat a small girl. Her silky hair flew in the cold wind as she opened her eyes for the first time in her new life.

'It's so cold… Pure white snow… Why is it so white? What's this snow? It's not supposed to be red…

So… Where's all the red coming from?'

From the darkness appeared a tall, silver-haired man. He slowly approached her, and for some unknown reasons, his eyes grew darker when met hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

The brunette stared at him in bewilderment. Realizing one of her fists was clenching tightly, she unclenched it. Particles of dust fell from her hand, and she touched them.

"Don't touch that. I said… Why are you here alone in this sort of place?"

Sill, there were no replies. The man sighed dejectedly as he continued:

"Come here. I'm Zero. You?"

Noticing her shivers, the man leaned down a bit to embrace her tightly. She gradually felt so warm and calm being held in his comforting arms like this. Awkwardly, Zero tried to console her:

"It's okay… You're afraid, right? ...It's alright now…"

'Time flew by so fast. It's been ten years since then…'

"Why are we going to the cemetery, Zero?" Interrupted Zero's thoughts, Yuuki asked out of curiosity.

"Well… 'Cause we need to visit a certain somebody that I really hate. A lot."

Yuuki smiled cheerfully, eyes shone with pure delight:

"Really? If you hate him that much, why are you visiting him?"

Much to his own surprise, Zero found himself smiling with her.

"Hey, stop asking me why, those questions are really hard to answer." With a mischievous grin, the young man changed the subject. "Look, his tombstone is over there."

"You're avoiding my question, Zero!" Yuuki laughed helplessly, tearing herself from him to make a dart for the tombstone. Tender eyes following her as Zero continued his thoughts.

'With the disappearance of the purebloods, humans and vampires are getting along well, making this world a much better place for her to live. She's happy now that she returned to her normal life at the Cross Academy, this much I can assure you, Kuran-senpai. Although there is one chunk of her heart that still attached to you…'

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered shakily, her back to Zero, one hand lifting up to cover her face. It wasn't until then that he noticed she had stopped laughing.

"What's wrong, Yuuki?" the young man asked anxiously. He rushed to her, hand grabbing her shoulder to turn her around. His eyes widened in shock as he stared at her. Tears were streaming down her delicate face, and she touched them in surprise.

Shaking her head slightly, Yuuki sobbed; her voice was still weak and quiet:

"Do I know him… this Kuran Kaname? I am certain that I never met him before, yet one part of me is telling me that I do… Why is it that I'm grieving for someone I don't even know…?" Seeking for consolation, she buried her head in Zero's chest. The man could felt she was trembling violently. He laid one hand on her head to pat her lovingly, while the other soothingly caressed her back. When he finally spoke, his eyes grew dark with solemnity:

"Don't cry, Yuuki…" He sighed silently; pulling away a little to help her wipe away the tears glistened on her face. "Hey, just cheer up and smile like you always do. I'm sure he doesn't wanna see you cry for him."

"So I do know him? But I can't quite recall who he is…Why?" She asked, looking at him straight in the eye. Zero was confused; he couldn't avoid those big brown eyes that looked so intently, so determinedly at him like that. "Why, Zero?"

For some while, Zero didn't say anything. He just fixed his gaze on Yuuki, his eyes filled with love, with sadness and so many other unspoken feelings she could not quite understand.

"Zero…"

Swiftly, Zero leaned down to clasp Yuuki in his arms. His hand firmly gripped her shoulders, as if she might die and crumble to dust right in front of his eyes in any minutes. His breath was sharp and shuddering.

"Please… Don't try to recall the past." Zero murmured weakly, lips trembled uncontrollably. "I know well about your past, but I can't tell you now. Soon enough, your memory will return. And then…"

Zero choked up; he tried to hold back his tears but failed miserably as they started rolling down his cheeks. He did not want to think of that moment, yet he always found himself thinking of it, as if a mysterious force had constantly pushed him into the thought. His misty eyes turned to the tombstone as he continued his thought.

'Recently, Yuuki has been tortured by those bloody nightmares again, and as of me, level E is gradually drawing near. Now that the purebloods no longer exist, we don't have much time left.

But time is nothing important, right, Kuran-senpai?'

**-The End-**

**A/N:** Now that I think of it… this ending is kinda similar to Code Gease's one. Please Kaname-sama, don't follow Lelouch's example! And readers please review!


End file.
